Twin Spies
by MeganAgent13
Summary: Humanized. Kowalski's 14 year old twin daughters, Julie and Katherine, discover that their parents are spies when their father has to go on a secret trip. Now they must save their parents from an evil super villian with the help of Maddie, Skipper's daughter; and Rockette, Rico's daughter.
1. Chapter 1: Twintellect

Chapter 1: Twintellect

It was a normal Tuesday at New York Junior High. Well, normal for two abnormal twin girls. For anyone else, it would be very weird. Two girls, Katherine and Julie, were at their lockers (Which were right next to each other) doing their normal thing. They both had black hair that went down to their shoulders and bangs in the front, which were cut neatly right above the eyebrows. They both had bright blue eyes, but Katherine's were a little darker than her sister's. Julie wore a white shirt with a black knit vest with three buttons in the front. She also wore dark blue jeans, a black headband, and black sneakers. Katherine wore a white shirt with a grey knit vest with three buttons in the front. She wore dark blue jeans like her sister, but instead of a black headband she wore a white headband. Her shoes were also white. Both of them had lockers filled with scientific equations and mathematical theories. There was also a bit of music peices in their lockers. Katherine and Julie were twins, and they went everywhere together. They were having a normal day, until suddenly two snobby girls walked behind the twins. One yelled, "Hey nerds! The Einstein convention is in town!" The other yelled, "Brittney, those are the clones' lockers." The ran away giggling. Julie slammed her locker angrily, and Katherine did the same.

"I am sick and tired of this, Kat. I am tired of us being called nerds." Julie said, frustrated. Katherine laid a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I know Jul," Katherine said, "Why can't they understand our superior intellect?"

"You mean TWINtellect?" Julie said jokingly. They laughed that one out and ended it with a sigh. They suddenly heard a voice behind them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and an army tank top said.

"Hey Maddie!" The twins said at the same time. Just then, a girl with a braided blond mohawk and a scar on the side of her head appeared.

"Hey, whassup?" she said. Everyone rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Hi Rockette." They all said at once. Rockette leaned against one of the lockers.

"So, what goes on?" Rockette said.

"Nothing much, I just made a joke about Twintellect. Wanna hear it?" Julie said. Everyone moaned.

"No." Maddie said. Just then, the bell rung for homeroom.

"Oh golly!" The twins yelled as they ran to homeroom, hoping Miss Dolphine wouldn't notice. Their hopes were shattered as the second bell rang. Julie tripped over Katherine's shoelace and they were both sent crashing into homeroom. They were tangled up in a big twin mess. They both looked up and met the stone cold gaze of Miss Dolphine. They both gave a nervous smile and said, "Hi." Miss Dolphine pointed her finger in the direction of the principal's office. After the twins got untangled, they walked shamefully to the office. Their principal, Mr. Quentor, was very surprized to see the neatly dressed, well behaved twins arrive at the office. He just sighed and said, "Alright girls, what did you do?" Katherine spoke up.

"We were tardy to class." She said.

"And we tumbled through the door into the classroom." Julie continued. Mr. Quentor looked at them with a hard look on his face.

"You know I have to call your parent's, right?" He asked them. The twins both nodded, then sat down, their heads hung. Their parents would be angry. Their first time to the office. They could just hear the lecture their father would give them. And their mother, OH NO! She would be mad. They hid their faces to cover their shame.

Later...

Katherine and Julie were in the principal's office, sitting next to their parents. Their father, who just got home from work, was still in his lab coat. He had neat, black hair and was quite tall. Their mother, who wasn't any happier than their father on this matter, had short black hair that was cut short into this "She-Spock" look. She was wearing a white shirt and white khakis.

"I'm glad you both could be here, Mr. and Mrs. Guin. There are quite a few things we need to discuss." Mr. Quentor said.

"What did Katherine and Julie do?" Mrs. Guin asked, concerned. Her concerned look turned into a scolding look as she stared at Katherine and Julie, who bowed their heads shamefully.

"Well, first they were tardy to class." Mr. Quentor said.

"Being tardy should not have to require us coming into the office." Mr. Guin said.

"They also disrupted a class by tumbling into a door and into a classmate." Mr. Quentor said.

"Hey! We did not crash into any students. I slammed into a desk at least!" Julie said before being silenced by her mother's scolding look.

"Anyway, thank you for being here. Please see to it that your daughters are disciplined." Mr. Quentor said.

"Oh, we will." Mr. and Mrs. Guin said at the same time before staring long and hard at the twins.

Later...

The twins were being escorted to the car, a white Chevrolet van. They got into the back seat as their parents got into the front. Their mom was first to speak.

"Girls, what is going on? You guys never get in trouble, why now?" she asked them. The twins just shrugged.

"Well, we will discuss this later." Their dad said. The twins exchanged a worried glance. Things were not looking well for them at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Twintelligence

Chapter 2: Twintelligence

The twins silently walked through the door and into their room. The walls were white with black music notes all over them. On one side of the room was a silver bunk bed with a ladder. The bottom bunk, which was Julie's, was pink with flowers all over it. The top bunk, which was Katherine's, was blue with polka dots all over it. The room had a long desk covered in the girls' projects. On another side of the room was a shelf filled with blueprints for various inventions.

There was a picture on the desk of their family and their friends. In the picture, their dad had his arm around their mother, and the girls were standing in front. Next to the girls were their friends, Maddie and Rockette. Next to their dad was Madddie and Rockette's dads. Maddie's dad had a flat head, black hair, and blue eyes, much like the twins' father. Except for the flat head. Rockette's dad had the same black hair, except he had a small mohawk sticking up. He also had a white scar on the side of his face. Next to the twins' mother was Rockette and Maddie's mothers. Maddie's mother had tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. Rockette's mother had blond hair and pale skin. Standing to the very left was the girls' uncle, who owned his own dance club. Their mom and their uncle were twins. They were all standing in front of the Central Park zoo. The girls both sighed and smiled as memories of that day came back.

Mrs. Guin POV

I was very worried about the girls getting sent to the principal's office. They had never gotton in trouble before. But worse, my husband was contacted and he had to go on a "Special Business Trip." I knew it wasn't a trip. I knew what he really meant. The girls didn't know, for we hadn't told them yet. I was worried that this time, he may not return. I sat down on the couch after my long pacing back and forth. I ran my fingers through my short black hair. And I know it looks like I'm a "She Spock." Katherine and Julie have told me that a million times. My husband came in and sat next to me. He asked me if I was ok. I answered in an "I don't know." He could tell that I was worried, so he put an arm around me and held me close. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." he said.  
"Are you talking about the issue with the girls, or your "Business Trip." I asked.  
"Both." he said.  
"How can we be sure you won't make it back?" I said with tears in my eyes. He wiped them away and kissed me on the cheek.  
"I will be back. Trust me." he said with a smile. I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes.  
"You don't know that. Things are much harder. This is your first "Business Trip" in years." I said. He looked at me with a soft smile.  
"I-will-be-fine." He said. I started to cry into his shoulder.  
"Please don't go, Kowalski." I cried. He hugged me and tried to calm me down.  
"Shhh, It'll be fine. Please don't cry Juliette." he whispered. I looked into his deep blue eyes. They were starting to fill up with tears as well, but he kept his reassuring smile. We then kissed before we heard a loud explosion come from the girls' room.  
"We better go deal with the girls." I said. We quickly wiped the tears off our faces. Kowalski headed to his study and I went to go get the girls.  
_

The girls started to tweak with their newest project, when their mother came in. "Your father will see you in his study now." she said softly but firmly. The girls were only allowed in their father's office when he permitted them, and he almost never let them in otherwise. The girls wondered why the study was so important that it needed protecting. They just shrugged it off and proceeded to their fathers study at the end of the hallway.

They quietly walked in and sat in the two victorian chairs in front of the large desk, where their father sat. He had an eyebrow raised, so that meant that one of the girls better speak up, and fast.  
"We're sorry, dad." Katherine said. Julie nodded in agreement.  
"We never meant any harm to anyone." Julie said. Their dad's scorn turned into a humorous face. He burst out laughing.  
"You two act as though you've commited murder." He said, laughing. Julie and Katherine's faces looked very confused.  
"Okay, I'm confused." Julie said.  
"All you did was panick about being tardy. Then you tripped. It's not a big deal." Their dad said. The two twins stared at their father, open mouthed.  
"So, we're not in trouble?" The two twins asked at the same time. Their father chuckled.  
"Of coarse not. Just don't let it happen again, ok." He said.  
"Okay." The two twins said happily. They heard a knocking on the door.  
"Is everything ok in there?" Their mother said behind the closed door.  
"Uh, everything's fine dear. I was just yelling at the girls for their big mistake." Their dad said as he winked for the girls to play along. The twins got the idea.  
"Uh, yeah Mom, we're being punished most horribly in here." Katherine said. Their dad started playing the part. He started talking in an angry father voice.  
"Ok, girls, so as I was saying. You should have never done that! Being tardy is not acceptable in this family! So I guess I am going to have to punish you!" He said in an angry voice. Julie and Katherine winked at each other.  
"Nooo!" They yelled in actress voices. Behind the door, their mom rolled her eyes.  
"I'm afraid so. So, as your punishment, you two must..." He gave a dramatic pause. "Eat all your vegetables!"  
"NOOO!" The twins yelled dramatically. Their mom had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.  
"Yes! Now go and think about what you have done! Is that understood?" Their father pointed a finger dramatically at the door. The twins dramatically hung their heads and walked out the door. Their mother stood there and watched them dramatically go into their room. She rolled her eyes and walked into his office. She crossed her arms and smirked.  
"You didn't believe any of that, did you?" her husband asked awkwardly.  
"Not one bit." she said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Twinstinct

Chapter 3: Twinstinct

Katherine and Julie were still laughing about their dad's acting skills.  
"Oh my god! I have never seen Dad so dramatic in my entire life!" Julie said, still clutching her sides.  
"I know! And I think we were quite the actresses ourselves." Katherine said. They each shared an identical grin. Katherine stood up straight and faced Julie with a fake angry expression on her face.  
"Julie, eat your vegetables!" Katherine said in a deep voice. Julie got on her knees and raised her arms.  
"No! Not the veggies! Anything but the veggies! Please, not the veggies!" Julie said dramatically. Katherine faked an evil laugh, which changed into a normal laugh as they both fell to the floor laughing.  
"And we totally fooled Mom! She doesn't suspect a thing!" Julie said.  
"Great performance, girls!" Their mom said through the door of their room. The twins stopped laughing and stared, with gaping mouths, at each other.  
"How?" They both yelled at the sky. Their mother opened the door and said, "I know all and see all. Bwahaha!" A flash of lightning appeared outside. The two girls stared horrified. Their mother smiled and left. The twins looked at each other.  
"How does she do that?" Katherine asked her sister. Julie shrugged.  
"Nobody will ever know. Well, except for Dad." Julie said. Suddenly, a loud ding erupted in the room. Julie perked up and said, "That's my dryertron 900! It's done!" Katherine grabbed her arm and stared at her angrily.  
"You started an invention? Without me!" Katherine exclaimed. Julie smirked and said, "Technically, I finished it." Katherine pinched Julie's arm and they proceeded to the dryer, where the invention was. Julie knelt down and opened the dryer. She pulled out a small blue pokey ball. Katherine stared and said, "So, it's a DRYING TOOL!" Julie just smiled and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Then they noticed something that caught their eye. A black and white jumble of fabrick lay in the dryer. Out of curiosity, Julie pulled it out and examined it. It was a long, black and white tuxedo. Around the collar was a bow tie. It looked almost brand new, but at the same time it looked as though it hadn't been worn in years. They stared at it for a while. Katherine poked at the fabrick.

"What was this doing in here?" Katherine asked. Julie shrugged. Then they exchanged a glance. They knew exactly who to ask.  
"Let's ask Mom!" They said at the same time. They stood up and walked into the living room, where their mom was doing laundry.  
"Hey Mom, do you know who's this is?" Katherine asked. Just then, their dad walked in carrying a clip board. He was writing on it and was very little aware of anything else going on around him.  
"Hey, honey, have you seen my sp-" he said as he lifted his head. He stopped talking when he saw the twins carrying the tuxedo in their hands.  
"sp-?" Julie asked.  
"Sp-, Special Suit!" He said quickly. "I was looking for my special suit! And look, you've found it! Good job!" He patted the girls' heads as he took the tuxedo and started to walk away. The twins stopped him.  
"Okay, what's going on." Julie asked. Their father and mother exchanged worried glances before sitting them on the couch. Their mom was first to speak.

"You should know this. Your father is going away. It's a small Business Trip. He's going to be leaving tomorrow." she said.  
"It'll just be for a few days." Their father explained. "I'll be back before you know it." The clouded look in their mom's eyes was unsure.  
"Your father is right. You don't need to be worried. Okay." she said.  
"Why didn't you guys tell us before?" Katherine asked.  
"We didn't know what you kids would say." Their mom said. They all stayed silent for a while. The twins embraced their father in a big hug.  
"We'll miss you." They whispered at the same time. Their dad patted their heads.  
"I'll miss you, too. But don't worry. I will come back." He said while looking at their mom. She just nodded, with a tear forming in her eye. The girls got up and left. When they walked past the corner, where their parents couldn't see them, they stopped and peeked around.

Julie POV

We peeked around the corner to see what was really going on. I saw Mom crying into Dad's shoulder. Dad was patting her back softly, trying to calm her down. He was whispering something to her. I grabbed another little invention out of my pocket. It was a hearing gadget. After being pinched by Katherine, again, I put the earpiece to my ear and listened. He was quietly singing a song to her.

_Come, stop your crying  
It'll be alright.  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you.  
I will be here  
Don't you cry.  
Cuz you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say.  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always...always.  
_

Things weren't making sense. Why was Mom crying about a little trip. And Dad singing? Really romantic, but weird. We need to find out what was going on, fast.


	4. Chapter 4: Twinconvenience

Chapter 4: Twinconvenience **(I am on a roll with the twin puns!)**

The next day...

The Twins were helping their mom carry luggage to the business car that pulled up. It was a black limosine with blacked out windows. There was one last suitcase that required both of the twins to carry it. Katherine grabbed one end while Julie grabbed the other. They were half down the hallway when Julie tripped on Katherine's shoelace and they went tumbling over. The suitcase popped open, revealing a silver ray gun with a turbo setting and laser sighting. The twins gasped at the sight of it, but them calmed down. Their dad was a scientist, so it wasn't unusual for him to be bringing one of his inventions. Although, their dad never invented weapons for his work. He wasn't that kind of person. So why did he have one now?

Something was definately going on that they didn't know about. They heard their mother calling, so they quickly stuffed the gun back into the suitcase and ran to the limo. They helped stuff it into the trunk, carefully. They closed the trunk, then let out a deep sigh. Their father finally came out wearing the black and white tuxedo. He was carrying a silver briefcase. Their mother walked up to him and smiled. "Do I know you from somewhere?" she said jokingly. He bowed like a gentleman and said, "Why, hello miss." He then kissed her hand. The twins tried to hold back their laughter.

"Okay, Romeo, we're on a deadline here. So please wrap it up." A voice said from the limo. It sounded a lot like Maddie's dad. The twins were starting to get weirded out. Their mom quickly kissed their dad and whispered, "Please be safe." He kissed her back and whispered, "Don't worry, I will." The twins silently awwed. Their dad walked up to the twins and gave them a big hug.  
"Take care of yourselves girls." He said. They both nodded.  
"And remember, do not go near any large black vans with a crescent moon on the side." he said suddenly.  
"Can do Dad." the twins said at the same time. Their dad then walked over to the limo, waved one last goodbye, got into the limo, and drove away. The twins suddenly ran into the house and got onto the computer. They activated the video chat. Maddie and Rockette automatically got online.  
"Ok, so what's the plan?" Maddie asked.  
"Well, let's first try and peice this together. All of our dads have gone on an inconvenient 'Business Trip'." Julie said.

"Yeah, that's what they say." Rockette said sarcastically.  
"Okay, so have your moms been crying?" Katherine asked. Maddie and Rockette nodded.  
"Something is definately going on." Maddie said.  
"What are we going to do?" Rockette asked. The twins thought it over.  
"Come over, we'll talk some more." Julie said. They suddenly heard a knock on the door. The twins looked back at the screens. Both Maddie and Rockette had logged off. The twins opened the door. Maddie and Rockette were panting like crazy.  
"We're here!" they both said. The twins took them into their room, where a chart was already set up.

Katherine took out a long stick and pointed it at the chart. The chart had three tuxedos, three tears, and four pink bow ties. She pointed the stick at the tuxedos.  
"Well, our fathers are on a "Trip." Our mothers are crying. And we have no idea what to do." Katherine said dramatically. They all nodded.  
"We need a team, to figure out what to do. We need a leader, a techie, a weapons master, and a sensitive one." Katherine said. They all looked at her like she was crazy.  
"What did I do?" Katherine said. Julie stood up, for she was sitting on the bed.  
"Why do we need a sensitive one?" Julie asked.  
"Every team has a sensitive one, and since you asked first, you get to be it." Katherine said, smiling. Julie crossed her arms and sat pouting. Maddie raised her arm.  
"I call leader!" she screamed. Rockette raised her hand.  
"I'll be weapons girl!" Rockette exclaimed. Katherine smiled.  
"I guess that means I'm the techie!" Katherine said exitedly. Maddie took position next to the chart.

"Okay, Katherine, we need a cool nickname. Got any nickname options?" she said authoritively. Katherine took out a yellow notepad and scribbled something on it.  
"Okay, how about The Legion of Girls Trying To Find Out What Is Going On?" Katherine asked. The look on Maddie's face said 'Heck No!' "I need other options." she said. Katherine scribbled some more on the notepad.  
"How about The Secret Teens?" Katherine said. They all stared at her like she was insane.  
"The Secret Teens? Why would we be called that?" Rockette asked.  
"Because we are on a secret mission to figure out what is going on." Katherine explained. They all smiled brightly. They nodded in agreement.

"Okay, The Secret Teens it is!" Maddie exlaimed. They all cheered and clapped for their new team. Katherine flipped a page on the chart, which showed a picture of Maddie, a picture of the twins, and a picture of Rockette. She pointed her stick at Maddie.  
"Maddie, you need to figure out as much information as possible without arousing suspicion, ok?" she asked Maddie. Maddie nodded. Katherine then pointed the stick at Rockette. "Rockette, you need to learn as much about weapons as possible. Julie and I will try to get info as well." she said.  
"That sounds like a plan. Let's move out Secret Teens!" Maddie ordered. Rockette and Maddie left, while Katherine and Julie looked over the plans. Julie poked Katherine's shoulder.  
"You have no idea what to do, do you?" Julie said knowingly. Katherine smiled and chuckled under her breath.  
"Nope." Katherine said. They burst out laughing. Their mom knocked on the door.  
"Is everything alright in there girls?" Their mom asked through the door. The twins burst out laughing.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Their mom said.

As she was walking away from their room, her watch started beeping frantically. The ran into the kitchen and pressed a button on the side. "What's wrong?" she said into the watch. There were gunshots heard in the background. _  
"We've been ambushed! I can't hold them off! I need your help!" _Her husband said frantically. The watch was a audio transmitter, just in case. There was a crashing sound in the background. Then a lot of punching sounds were heard. "Honey, are you ok?" she said, worried. There was no answer. "Honey?" she said again, hoping for an answer. A new voice was heard, **"Sorry, you're husband's a little tied up at the moment. Bwahaha!"** The speaker phone went dead. Mrs. Guin got a worried look on her face, then it changed to a look of bravery. "I'm coming." she whispered to herself. She immediately picked up the phone and dialed her brother's number. A stuck up voice came from the phone.  
"Who are you and why did you call me?" it said.  
"Julian, this is your sister. My husband's in trouble and I need you to watch the girls. Is that ok?" she said, annoyed and worried at the same time.  
"Of coarse I can watch the little twins! I'll be over in thirty minutes!" Her brother said. She hung up and went to tell the girls.


	5. Chapter 5: Twinexperienced

Chapter 5: Twinexperienced. (Another twin pun haha!)

"Uncle Julian!" The twins screamed as they ran into the arms of their uncle, who gave them a big hug.  
"Hello my little neices! It is so good to be seeing you!" their uncle exclaimed. Their uncle then took out two gold colored boxes with silver bows on them. He gave them to the girls. "I have brought you gifts!" he said as they opened the boxes. In Katherine's box was a gold necklace with a half heart charm on it. It had the initial K on it. In Julie's box was a gold necklace with an identical half heart. It had the initial J on it. The twins took the heart peices and found out that they linked together.  
"Thank you Uncle Julian!" the twins said as they hugged their uncle again. Their mother came out, dressed in a black and white business suit with a bow tie. She had a serious face on.  
She looked her brother straight in the face and said, "Take good care of them, brother." Julian nodded, for a second loosing his happy spirit. The girls looked at their mother, confused.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked. Their mother and their uncle exchanged a worried glance, then stared at the girls.  
"I'm going on a business trip. It'll be only for a few days. I'll be back befor you know it." she said. The girls exchanged a glance, then looked back at their mother. She gave them a big hug, then went over to the limo parked in front. She waved goodbye then got inside. The limosene drove away. Before their uncle could say another word, the girls ran into their room and sent a flair into the sky to indicate Maddie and Rockette to come over asap. Before you could say 'That Was Fast', Maddie and Rockette summersaulted through the window. Maddie had a file in her hand and Rockette had a stick of dynamite, lord knows why. Katherine spoke up.

"The hens out of the coop?" Katherine said in code. They both nodded. Maddie opened the file and took out two pictures of a limo. They were taken at different locations.  
"I think it is clear that they aren't going on a "Business Trip." So, what is up?" Maddie asked.  
"There is only one way to find out. We need to go into our father's study. There has got to be something in there, considering he never let us in there without his permission. And even then he had to be in the room." Julie inquired. They all exchanged glances and proceeded to the study. Unfortunately, it was locked. Katherine quickly took out a paperclip and picked the lock. They entered the room and shut the door behind them. Maddie took charge.

"Okay, I want this whole perimiter checked. Not one book left unturned." Maddie ordered. They spread out and checked everything. Julie looked through every drawer, but found nothing. Rockette searched the bookcase, but found nothing. Maddie kept flicking the light switch on and off, and after they all yelled to knock it off, found nothing. Katherine looked by the desk. After looking through the drawers, found nothing. She finally decided to remove the place mat on the desk. Once she did that, she gasped at what she saw. She saw a small blue panel the size of her hand. It had the imprint of a hand on it. The other three stood next to her and gaped at the panel. Julie reached her hand out to touch it, but Katherine slapped it away.  
"You don't know what it is, Julie!" Katherine said.  
"Neither do you, Katherine!" Julie shot back. Katherine shut up. Julie reached out her hand and touched the panel. It scanned her hand suddenly. Then a mechanical voice said, _"DNA positive. Identified as Julie Guin. Activating transportation unit."_ The bookcase revolved and turned around to reveal a large glass cylinder. There was just enough room for all four of them to fit in. The bookcase turned again and the cylinder descended into darkness.

**(Cliffhanger! Hahaha! And most of you are probably wondering where Private is, right. Well, don't worry fangirls, he'll be in it.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Twindicated

Chapter 6: Twindicated **(Not as good as my other twin puns, but yeah... And yes, I am calling the doll Barbie! It's my only idea.)**

The black limo sped down the lonely road in the middle of nowhere. Inside, Marlene, Barbie, and Juliette were looking a bunch of secret files and documents. Barbie was driving. One file Juliette was most interested in was entitled "Silver Moon." It had a picture of a cresent moon on the folder. When she opened it, it had pictures of a van with the same moon on it. She examined the picture. It had been sent to them right before their husbands were kidnapped. She was almost certain that Silver Moon Inc. had kidnapped them. She looked at the picture closely, then gasped. She grabbed Marlene's arm.

"Marlene, look right here!" she said as she pointed to a window by the passenger's seat. Marlene looked confused, then saw what she meant. If you looked real closely, you could see a foggy cloud on the window. In the fog was writing. It read, "You're next." Marlene and Juliette exchanged worried glances. The photo was taken either as a warning or a threat. Suddenly, Barbie saw something appear in the rearview mirror. Her blue eyes filled with a look of fear.

"We've got company, girls!" Barbie yelled as she reached for the gear shift. She hit it to the maximum and sped forward. The black van that was chasing them sped forward and pursued. Juliette started to panic.

"We've gotta lose them!" Juliette screamed as Barbie went into evasive maneuvers. They twisted and turned, but still the van persued. They were gaining, fast. Marlene turned around in her seat to see what they were doing. She saw a man in a gray suit lean out the window, armed with a machine gun. Marlene turned back around in her seat.

"They've got a gun! They've got a gun!" Marlene yelled, panicked as they sped forward. The machine gun fired rapidly, damaging the trunk and the back windshield. One of the bullets hit the back tire, and the limo spun out of control. Barbie hit the breaks and they halted to a stop. The black van stopped right next to them. Four men in gray suits stepped out of the van and proceeded toward the car. Juliette, Marlene, and Barbie jumped out of their car and got into defense positions. Juliette karate kicked two of the gray-suits, Barbie and Marlene got one. They got up as though they weren't hit. The four gray-suits stood there, motionless. They each raised their right hand in front of them. Their hands fell off from their wrists. The hands were replaced by guns. Juliette's eyes grew wide.

"They're Plasticines!" was all Juliette could say before the guns shot out tranquilizers. Juliette, Marlene, and Barbie were shot in the neck. They fell down, unconscious.

The cylinder transportation device was still descending in pitch black darkness. Minutes seemed to go by, but suddenly the cylinder stopped. They were blinded by a bright white light, which slowly softened to reveal a gigantic concrete room filled with gadgets and high-tech weaponry. On one wall was a giant supercomputer. There were many filing cabinets filled with secret documents and dossiets. The four girls were blown back with amazement, confusion, and awe.

"Does anyone have an idea of where we are?" Julie asked aloud. Everyone shrugged. Maddie turned to Katherine. Katherine shrugged the most.

"Really, I don't have a single clue about this. The best we can do is look around. Maybe we can find some clues?" Katherine said. They all groaned in annoyment.

"I'm tired of working!" Rockette complained. Maddie stared at her, annoyed.

"So is the writer, but she's not complaining." Maddie snapped. Rockette shut up after that. Meanwhile, Julie was examining a silver table covered in white folders. Each one was stamped with a big red CLASSIFIED on them. Julie was about to open it, when a voice came out from nowhere.

"Don't touch those!"

Everyone jumped out of their skins. They froze in their tracks. Slowly, they all turned around. Standing by the cylinder portle was a guy in a tuxedo. He looked around twenty. His hair was black and parted England style. He looked very irritated at the four girls. He pointed to Julie.

"Put those files down! Now!" He ordered. Julie did as she was told. The other teens backed up to the wall.

"Umm...Who are you?" Katherine asked. "You look like my dad, only shorter and English."

The English man stepped forweard and picked up the file. He opened it and took out four pictures. He set them out on the table. The girls looked at the pictures. One picture was of a suspicious looking black van. Another was a picture of gray men in suits. Next to that was a picture of a gray-haired man with a red eye. Then there was a picture of the girls' moms and dads in spy suits.

"My name is Private. And I'm here to train you."


	7. Chapter 7: twindependant

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with my other stories. Anywho, onto the chapter...**

Chapter : Twindependant (Haha! Another Twin Pun!)

"Our parents can't be spies! They're not cool enough!" Maddie argued with her arms crossed.

The man who had discovered them in the mysterious place, Private was his name, had just told them the greatest secret of the four girls' lives. Their parents were retired spies on a huge mission! It had never been a real business trip like they had claimed! Julie and Katherine exchanged glances, obviously upset.

"Why would they lie to us? I thought they loved us." Julie said, letting a tear escape her eye.

"They did it to protect us, obviously." Katherine reassured.

"You're right. And right now, they need your help," Private continued, "A secret evil organazation known as Crescent Moon has risen up and is trying to take over the world. I suppose you've heard of the new Lunar Phones that are so poppular with you teenagers."

"Oh yeah! I have one of those! They are so cool!" Rockette chimed in.

Of coarse, who didn't have the coolest cell phone on the planet! Shaped like a perfect circle, the Lunar Phones made it's way to number one in three weeks. Each Lunar Phone came with an ear device that allowed you to listen to music and phone calls. All four of the girls had one. Private, now knowing about the girls' phones, gave an unpleased glare.

"Well, I suggest that you get rid of them. Many families have noticed their kids getting more and more addicted to the phones. We think that Crescent Moon, the creator of this phone, are up to no good." Private explained.

He then pulled out a picture of a man in his thirties. He had silver hair and pale skin. The weird thing was that his left eye was mechanical, and a metal plate wrapped around his head.

"This is the leader of Crescent Moon. His name is Dr. Blowhole." Praivate said.

The four girls immediately burst out laughing.

"Dr. Blowhole! If that isn't the most ridiculous name ever! He looks sooo lame!" Maddie said while laughing. Private smiled.

"You definately are Skippah's daughter." he mumbled.

"So, what's wrong with our parents?" Rockette asked.

"They've been kidnapped, no doubt by Blowhole's cronies. I am going to train you so that you can save them." Private said. all the girls gasped.

"Our parents..." Julie asked.

"Kidnapped?" Katherine continued.

"When do we start?" Maddie and Rockette asked in unison. Private stood straight and tall.

"Now."

Somewhere on a plane...

Juliette rubbed her head when she awoke. Obviously the robots who tanquilized her bumped her head on something while she was unconscious. As she tried to unblur her vision, she found herself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes that she recognised instantly.

"Kowalski!" Juliette exclaimed as she sat up and hugged her husband. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I'm here, sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay." Kowalski said as he stroked her short black hair.

As Juliette looked over his shoulder, she saw Marlene in Skipper's arms and Barbie in Rico's arms. She realized that they were in the cargo hold of the plane. As she looked at the door, she realized that it was locked. Obviously Blowhole didn't want them to escape. She then realized that Private was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Private?" Juliette asked. Skipper stopped hugging Marlene and spoke,

"We sent him to train the kids to help us out."

This got Juliette really mad.

"You brought the girls into this? How could you! Do you want the children to get murdered!" Before Juliette could strangle Skipper, Kowalski grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Juliette, please calm down! You're getting a little worked up!" Kowalski said as he held her back. She looked at Kowalski with anger in her eyes, which filled up with tears.

"I'm not getting worked up! I just don't want our little babies getting hurt! They didn't even know who we were for fourteen years!" Juliette said as tears started to flow from her eyes. Kowalski hugged her and tried to calm her down. Then he found out a way to cheer Juliette up.

"Hey, Juliette...remember the day we first met?" Kowalski said with a grin. Juliette looked up at him with a puzzled face. Kowalski leaned forward to her left ear.

"You and I were so young. And you were so pretty." Kowalski whispered. Juliette smiled a bit.

"Kowalski, stop trying to change the subject. That was years ago." Juliette said, a small smile starting to form.

"You're still gorgeous, you know. You and your pretty blue eyes, pitch black hair, and rosy cheeks. I'm one lucky man." Kowalski whispered before kissing Juliette on the cheek. She immediately smiled and hugged Kowalski.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're trapped in a cargo hold on the way to out doom here!" Skipper interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, I was mad at you!" Juliette yelled. This was going to be a long night.

Meanwhille...

"My legs hurt!" Katherine whined. Her, Julie, Rockette, and Maddie were climbing up the side of a very, very steep hill. They were dressed in camoflauge outfits. They each had a backpack filled with bricks, which they had to carry all the way up to the top.

"So tired! Can't walk much longer!" Julie chimed in behind Katherine, brushing her black hair away from her face.

"Why do we have to do this?" Rockette asked. She was at the very back. Meanwhile, Maddie was walking casually, almost to the top.

"Come on! It's not that hard! You guys can do it!" Maddie cheered as she trotted up the hill as if she was carrying a bookbag to school. The other three stared at her in amazement.

"Again, why do we have to do this?" Rockette asked, wiping the sweat off the scar on her face and reaching up to touch her blond braided mowhawk.

Private, who was standing at the top of the hill, took out a megaphone and started to talk.

"This was regular training when I was a lad. Plus, Maddie said this was the hill her father took her jogging." Private explained.

"So that's how you're able to do this easily!" Katherine said, annoyed.

"I doubted her leadership from the moment she chose our team name to be 'The Secret Teens'." Rockette griped. Maddie turned to her and frowned.

"Hey! So far I've been a good leader!" Maddie said before continuing up the hill.

Once they all got to the top, they collapsed. Katherine and Julie sat back-to-back while Rockette just passed out. Maddie, however, was jumping around saying, "I am the champion!"

So far, they had done a month's training in a day! The four teenagers were about to pass out. Well, Rockette already did. After they regained consciousness, Private took them back to the HQ.

"Okay, girls, I think you're almost ready. You've covered the basic training, so now I have only one more thing to do." Private said proudly.

He pressed a pannel on the wall and four suits came out of the wall. They were tuxedos, except that they had skirts. They also had long sleeves. the skirts came down to their knees. They each came with a bowtie and a watch.

"Cool outfits!" The girls cheered as they examined the suits.

"You four will get to wear these, just not yet." Private said.

"Aww why not?" The four teens complained. Private rolled his eyes at them.

"You can't just go walking around dressed as spies! It's completely daft!" Private explained. The girls looked extriemly confused.

"Daft?" Rockette asked.

"It means crazy." Katherine and Julie explained in unison. Maddie and Rockette nodded their heads in unison.

"So, what are we going to do? What's our mission?" Maddie questioned.

Suddenly, Private took out a large file titled "Classified". When he opened it, there was a picture of a building in L.A. and a map of the building. The building was some sort of teen club, called the Lunar Pad.

"This may look like a fun place for teenagers, but it's actually a front for Crescent Moon. Every teen who goes there gets a free Lunar Phone. Under the building is a network of tunnels that lead to Dr. Blowhole's secret base. That is where you're parents are being held." Private said. He pointed to the map of the building, right below the main office. Private continued speaking.

"In two days, the Lunar Pad will hold a contest for the best teen singers. There can be up to four people in a team. The winning team will get to meet Dr. Blowhole himself. Once you win and infiltrate his office, you four must find the entrance to his lair. Then, you go change into your spy suits, return to the office, enter his lair, and save your parents. Do you understand?"

The four girls sulluted.

"Yes sir!"

**Okay, that's it for this chapter! Until next time, Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Twinsane!

Chapter 8: Twinsane! **(I'm running low on twin puns! Ahhh! Hey, now I'm Twinsane! Haha!)**

Juliette sat in a corner inside the cargo hold. Her hands were covering her eyes. In another corner, Marlene was examining a bruise on the side of Skipper's face, which was caused by a very angry mother of twin girls.

Kowalski, who was very worried about Juliette, crawled up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's going to be alright, Juliette. Katherine and Julie are tough little girls. Remember when they were babies, and we could never get them to eat baby food? And whenever we did get them to eat baby food, they would throw up on my shirt, on purpose?" Kowalski said. Juliette smiled.

"Hehe, they would only eat sardines." Juliette mumbled. "They were such cute babies."

_Flashback..._

_"Who's a cute baby! You are, yes you are! Yes you are!" Kowalski laughed as he tickled Julie's belly in the middle of the living room. She giggled and grabbed his finger, which she tried to bite playfully. Luckily, she didn't have teeth yet._

_Katherine, who was nearby, looked jealous. She crawled towards Kowalski and grabbed his hand, which had been tickling Julie. She pulled it away and bit the pinky finger. Luckily, Katherine didn't have teeth yet either. Kowalski chuckled._

_"Aww...You're a cute baby, too, Katherine. You're as adorable as your sister. Yes you are, yes you are!" Kowalski set Katherine by Julie. They had matching pink pajamas, except Katherine had a K on her's, and Julie had a J. He laughed and tickled both of their bellies. The twins were giggling up a storm._

_"Daddy wuvs you! Daddy wuvs you! Daddy wuvs-Hahahaha! Juliette, quit it! Quit it!" Kowalski was caught by suprise when Juliette snuck up behind him and started to tickle his sides._

_"And Mommy wuvs Daddy!" Juliette smirked when she stopped tickling Kowalski, who just smiled._

_"WHAAAAA!" Katherine's wail caught them both by suprise. When Juliette and Kowalski looked, they saw Julie holding a toy hammer. Katherine was crying up a storm. Apparently, Julie had hit her sister on the head._

_"Katherine!" Juliette gasped as she picked the baby up and started to rock her. "Shhh...It's okay Katherine. Mommy's here. It's okay, don't cry. Don't cry."_

_Kowalski looked at Julie and frowned. Julie stared at him blankly, for she didn't understand much._

_"No, we don't hit! That was very bad! No!" Kowalski scolded. __He then took away the hammer toy and set it on the couch. Julie's eyes got wide, then they burst with tears. She cried loudly and screamed._

_Kowalski bit his lip and tried to ignore Julie's cries. She was supposed to be in trouble, and he should discipline her like a proper father. He then saw Julie give the biggest tear-filled puppy eyes ever. His heart broke._

_"Daddy's sorry, Julie! He shouldn't have yelled at you! Don't cry, or Daddy's going to start crying. It's okay, Julie. Don't cry. Daddy's sorry." Kowalski said as he scooped Julie up in his arms and tried to calm her down._

_"Kowalski, you're talking about yourself in third person again." Juliette laughed._

_"No Daddy isn't, I mean, no I'm not!" Kowalski said. Julie and Katherine giggled, even though they had no idea of what they were saying._

_Flashback ended..._

Suddenly, Rico started freaking out. He kept pointing to the door.

"Really? Right now? Oh no!" Barbie said to Rico. The others looked confused.

"What did he say?" Marlene asked.

"He said that someone's coming!" Barbie explained. Everyone got in attack positions.

The door opened quickly, and two plasticine men stepped into the room. But instead of gray suits, their suits were red.

"You will come with us." The first plasticine said. He pointed a laser hand thing at them. Quietly, they all started to walk forward.

Meanwhile, at the HQ...

"Get her!" Maddie shouted. Katherine and Rockette were chasing a candy-crazed Julie around the HQ.

"YAHOOO! I LOVE PIXIE STIX! I FEEL AWESOME!" Julie shouted as she ran around in circles.

"Why did we let HER near the secret candy stash?" Maddie asked.

"Sugar makes our minds completely numb and useless. It's in our family DNA. So is our intelligence, as you may have already guessed." Katherine explained. Finally, Julie passed out on the floor.

"Come on, we've got to get ready to go!" Rockette said.

"Wait, what are we gonna tell Uncle Julian?" Katherine said, now worried about their disappearence. They didn't want to be on the next "Missing Child" carton of milk.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Private said as he walked into the room. He was carrying a weird machine.


End file.
